The Battle of the Lies
by Wings Are Made To Fly
Summary: Trying to escape from the town of Rosewood; Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily, all decide to go to the small town of Mystic Falls for two whole weeks. Instead of relaxing, the girls end up intertwined in Mystic Falls' vampire lives. The four girls learn how to kill vampires, and other supernatural beings before Silas can cause an all out war. Love will bloom, and blood will be shed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Battle of the Lies

**Cross-over between Pretty Little Liars, and The Vampire Diaries. **

_**I do not own any of these characters, or shows. **_

_**FULL Summary**__: Trying to escape from the town of Rosewood; Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily, all decide to go to the small town of Mystic Falls for two whole weeks. Instead of relaxing, the girls end up intertwined in Mystic Falls' vampire lives. The four girls end up learning about Silas; the immortal warlock-vampire, who wants to bring back his dead lover. While learning about Silas, they also learn about other vampires, hybrids, werewolves, and witches. With that, everything they have ever known changes. Romance will bloom and blood will be shed. _

_**Rating:**__ T_

_Just some language_

_**Author's Note: **__This is my first ever fanfic, so please tell me if I should continue, or just stop. The story takes place after 4X23 for TVD. For PLL, it is just going on where they left off. Oh! And since I ship Klaroline, Klaus will come in the story. (LATER) I am still not sure about Hayley. (I don't like her) By the way, I like Bonnie, but she is still dead, sorry. I also ship Ezria and Haleb, but, I needed some romance in here. No hate, maybe? I might include them later ;)_

* * *

June 30, _Prologue _

"A" walked to the counter, handing over the newspaper to the cashier.

"_Will that be all for you today?" _The girl asked with a smile. _"You're not from around here are you? Never seen you before."_

"A" just simply nodded in response.

"_Not much of a talker either."_ The girl picked up the paper and ringed up the price. While she was pressing buttons, "A" pointed to the leading news, which read, "_More Animal Attacks Being Spotted in Mystic Falls." _

"_Oh! Don't be sacred about that, the cops will handle it. It's probably nothing." _She reassured. _"Total is goin' to be…78 cents."_

"A" handed over 80 cents, grabbed the paper, and headed towards the door.

"_Well, I guess you're done here. Have a good day. Oh! Nice hoddie."_

"A" opened the door, smirking.

* * *

2 days later...

"Turn…left…..um….up here!" Aria shouted to Spencer.

Spencer made an immediate left turn in her mom's _Toyota_.

"Now, just follow the road for…7 miles," Aria stated.

"GUYS! Why did we have to go to this stupid town," Hanna complained. Truth is Hanna wanted to go to New York, or just somewhere. Not to small town of Mystic Falls. Sure she was sick of "A", but she wanted to do actual, fun activities that would get her mind off of what Mona did back at the police station.

Emily piped up, "Hanna, we all just want to get away from "A", and well….. the whole town of Rosewood." Emily was still concerned about her friend. None of them ever liked Mona, but what she did shocked them….and hard. Confessing to Wilden's murder was beyond…well…anything!

"Here," Spencer handed Hanna a brochure that taught the visitors about Mystic Falls' rich history.

"Really, Spencer! I Know I don't have cell service, but do you really think I am interested in learning about the, History of Mystic Falls?!"

Spencer gave Hanna a hard look. "Just read it."

"Fine….Um…well here are the names of the founding families. Amazing…not." Hanna sighed and read the names; "The Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood, and Salvatore families, all founded the town you see today. Hey! Here's a photo….of…Oh! The Salvatore brothers. Too bad there're dead. Sure are cute."

"Oh my god Hanna." Aria said with a laugh.

"Hey! Maybe you'll meet a hot guy or something while we're in Mystic Falls. By the way, are you and Ezria, like totally over?"

"HANNA!" Emily shouted. "We're not supposed to talk about that."

"No…it's okay. I have to face it one day….I mean…..I guess we're over. I don't…I can't…let Ezria get hurt, or lose his job…again." Aria sighed and stared out the window.

"Well, just to tell you, I liked Ezria." Spencer nodded.

"Me too." Hanna agreed.

"Well…thanks…I guess." Aria looked at her smart phone again. "Oh! Spencer! Turn left, then make a right. Should be in Mystic Falls…in about…four minutes."

"Okay." Spencer made a left and a right, following the road.

"How come you have cell service, Aria?" Hanna held her phone up searching for bars.

"Speaking of phones, looks like Toby is calling." Spencer answered the phone. "_Hey Toby…what's up?...Oh. Yes we're doing fine. Don't worry about us…..I know….I love you too. Okay. I promise to call you later…Okay? Bye."_

"Well, it looks like your boy friend called you…" Hanna whined. "Caleb never calls me!"

"Hanna, he is with his dad. I am sure he is fine. Don't worry about either." Emily gave Hanna a smile.

"Fine. I won't worry about it."

"Okay guys. Only one minute away."Aria pointed to the sign which read; "_Mystic Falls, coming up ahead."_

"Well I hope Mystic Falls is worth it." Hanna crossed her arms over her chest.

The girl stared driving into the quaint, busy town.

"_Welcome to Mystic Falls_." Emily read.

Spencer pulled up into an Inn. Right when all the girls opened their doors, all the cell phones chimed with an incoming text.

Emily read the text message; _"Welcome to Mystic Falls. Hope you enjoy your stay. Not sure if you girls want to stay here anymore. Lets just say that everything you do may come back to bit you. I think I am going to sit this one out, bitches. Love, "A'_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Hanna shouted, looking around the parking lot.

"It means, even "A" is scared of this town. What dark secrets does this town have?" Spencer stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Okay, I want to start off thanking Foreveryoung284, and VampireSa5m1993 for liking my story. And yes, one of the four girls are going to date a vampire…well..somewhat date.

So this chapter is now focusing on the vampires, as in Elena, Stefan, Damon, and ect.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House…

"So…" Caroline blurted out. "What are we going to do about Silas running around, killing dozens of people, for like no reason."

"There has to be a reason, Blondie." Damon stood up and grabbed the daily newspaper out of Caroline's hands.

"You know you could've just asked for it…" Caroline gave Damon a glare.

Damon simply ignored Caroline and started flipping through the pages.

"Well, he didn't start doing this until, well…..we found Stefan." Elena said. She looked over at Stefan who was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. When Elena found out that Stefan had been in the safe a whole month, under water, well she felt guilty. She didn't even noticed that Stefan….wasn't…well, Stefan. She thought he was just avoiding everyone because he was trying to get over a heart break.

"Silas has to be planning something…something big." Damon told Elena.

"Maybe he is trying to make a statement." Caroline heading toward the fridge, grabbed two blood bags and handed Elena a blood bag.

"Well, a statement about what?" Damon swallowed another gulp of alcohol.

"It could be anything. Maybe it's telling us that we shouldn't have given the cure to Katherine." Elena wasn't thinking when she gave the cure to her enemy. It was just the heat of the moment. "If I just didn't give Katherine the cure, Sil-"

Damon cut her off, "You would have died, Elena. Katherine would have killed without one bit of hesitation. Besides, why would Silas want the cure? He didn't want to become human."

"I don't know, but when he found out that the cure was gone..he..was enraged! I should have never done what I did.." Elena sighed.

"Elena, we had no idea that Silas would need the cure! You did what any other person would have done!" Caroline reassured her friend. If only Bonnie was here to comfort Elena too. Caroline found out Bonnie died when she rescued Stefan from the safe. The thought of finding Stefan sent chills down her spine. It had only been a week since she found him. She knew that Stefan was not acting like himself. He never opened up, or would just nod his head when Caroline asked him if he was okay. Deep down, Caroline knew she would have to check the falls, just in case. She prayed that Stefan was not down there, she hoped that Stefan was just blocking the world out. Caroline went into the freezing water, swimming, and searching for anything that looks like the safe. She knew she didn't have to go up to breathe, so just keep swimming. After what seemed like an eternity, she made out a large, rectangular shaped safe. Caroline already knew the digits needed to open the safe. She opened it and with wide eyes, saw Stefan. He was pale…beyond ghost pale. She dragged him up to the surface and laid him on the pebbles.

"Caroline!" Damon shouted.

"Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about something." Caroline sat up a little straighter. "What did you say?"

"I said that you should call your hybrid lover boy. We need a witch…since well we don't have one….all thanks to little ass Gilbert."

"Damon…" Elena warned. She hated that Damon was pissed off at Jeremy for not telling the truth. Sure she was mad for days, but she would have done the same. Everyone missed Bonnie, even Damon, though he was too cocky to admit. For three days, Caroline and Elena talked about ways to bring Bonnie back, but nothing worked. They even called Klaus because he knew so many witches down in New Orleans. Of course he never answered.

"Guys, I can't call him. He never answers….so…" Caroline took another sipped from her blood bag.

"Whatever. Lets just call it a night, besides my baby brother is totally out of it today." Damon looked back at his brother. He was worried about him. Sure Damon had seen Stefan at his worst, but not like this. He never talked, very solemnly.

"Fine. I am going back to see my mom." Caroline stood up, took her belongings; even her blood bag, and headed out the door.

"Well goodnight brother." Damon shock Stefan shoulder and headed up the stairs.

"Um…should I stay here tonight?" Elena asked Damon. Elena compelled her way into getting a small new house for Jeremy. She was just too tired to go all the way home.

"Sure"

Elena followed Damon into his bedroom.

Stefan sat on the couch in totally silent. He could not get his mind off of what happened.

_Bzzz_

Stefan headed towards the door. When he opened it, he found someone he thought was died.

"Hello, mate."

"Kol.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: _This is the chapter kinda reveals Silas' plan_

* * *

Caroline's mind kept wondering to _that_ day. She fed Stefan rabbits, deer, and just about every animal she saw in the woods. It was still not enough. She let Stefan feed from her. Stefan refused for more than five minutes. When he did start feeding from her, he could barley stop. Caroline knew that he had some…blood problems. Ever since he almost killed her, he was silent. Well besides from that, he was still trying to wrap his head around Silas. Caroline still couldn't get the image of him out of her head. He looked like a decaying corpse. His skin was peeling, and he didn't move a muscle for two hours.

"You know what Care? I am going to make Stefan talk…" Caroline said out loud.

Caroline turned her car around and headed towards the Salvatore house.

Mean while at the Inn…

"Okay. I have been searching the web for more than an hour, and the only weird thing about Mystic Falls are all these animal attacks. Each victim was drained of blood, with two puncture wounds on the neck." Spencer turned her chair around to face Hanna, Emily, and Aria.

"So you're saying Count Dracula came for a visit?" Hanna stated. She looked back down at her phone, re-reading the text message for the 100th time.

"_Welcome to Mystic Falls. Hope you enjoy your stay. Not sure if you girls want to stay here anymore. Lets just say that everything you do may come back to bit you. I think I am going to sit this one out, bitches. Love, "A." _

"Okay, first of all, it could just be some new animal we never heard of." Aria said with a weary sigh.

"Lets just all go to bed. I think we have been through enough for today." Emily grabbed her suitcase and headed to the adjoining room next door.

"I agree with Emily…" Hanna also grabbed her bags and headed into the adjoining room.

"Well, it looks like it's you and me, partner." Spencer told Aria.

"As much as I would love to help Spencer, I am exhausted." Aria made her way to one of the beds in the room.

Spencer told herself that she should probably go to bed too. She shut down her laptop and headed for the restroom to get ready for bed. Spencer just could not shake this feeling that something bad is out there in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Caroline parked in front of the house and saw that the living room light was still on. 'Stefan has to be in there.' She thought. Caroline heard faint voices and opened the door.

"oh…my..god…."

Kol, Stefan, Damon, and Elena all looked towards the door.

"Well, hello." Kol said with a smirk.

"What…..how…." Caroline kept staring at Kol for answers.

"Lets put it this way, my brother knows a few dozen witches, or so. They brought me back. Of course they had to pay the price from that nasty Marcel guy, but hey! I am back. Kol grabbed some alcohol

"Wait! Okay…So that means…we could bring Bonnie back!" Caroline looked at Elena.

"I am afraid not, you see, Marcel and Klaus are basically at war down in New Orleans. Ever since my brother used the witches, Marcel hated Klaus. Oh, and there is also that whole, 'I am the king' thing. Witches down in New Orleans are not supposed to use magic….soo….Bonnie cannot be brought back. I am truly sorry…she was quiet the pretty one, though on the other side…." Kol told Caroline.

"I am sure you don't give a rat's ass about our friend, Kol." Caroline spoke.

"Watch your tongue, darling."

"Anyway," Damon interrupted, "Kol says he knows why Silas wanted the cure. He needs it to bring back his lover."

"By doing this, Silas needs to complete many sacrifices." Elena added."Kol told us that Silas has to kill 24, _human_ people, kill a hunter, and then let the person who has Qetsiyah's necklace, bled out on the ground, by his lover's grave."

"But the cure is gone, why would Silas be doing the human sacrifices now?" Caroline looked toward Elena for an answer.

"Well rumor has it that there is a second bottle of the cure." Damon stated. "It's somewhere in Mystic Falls."

"Great, so the cure is narrowed down to 'somewhere in Mystic Falls.'"

"Yes, but we also learned that it is buried under one of Mystic Falls historic houses, or something like that, Care." Elena looked at Caroline with hope. "We just have to find it first, and get it."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why Silas started doing this after we found Stefan." Caroline gestured a hand toward the brooding man.

"Who knows…it's Silas. That man is full of surprises." Damon spoke up.

"Well…okay. So Kol just agreed to help..us? Why?" Caroline looked back at Kol who was sitting on the couch.

"Well, I thought that Silas..NEEDS to be killed. Besides, I got like a third chance of enjoying life."

"Okay….so where should we start looking for the second cure?"

"I say we look for one of the oldest, still standing building in Mystic Falls." Elena suggested. "But maybe when It's not 1:09 in the morning."

"Fine, besides, my mom would be freaking out by now." Caroline said.

"Well, I am happy we are all on the same term." Kol got up and sped out of the house.

"Bye, Care." Elena turned up the stairs. Damon followed her.

"Wait! Don't you think…it's weird that Kol is helping us?" Caroline asked Elena

"Yes….but…he does believe Silas has to die." Elena turned her body and rushed up stairs.

Caroline wondered if Kol is lying to them. After Caroline heard the door shut, she grabbed Stefan's arm and lead him outside.

"Okay, I am sick of being your mother Stefan. Here you got me and….well everyone….worried about you because you don't talk, and act like a broken toy that needs new batteries. Just please talk to me!"

"Caroline, I am sorry….I am just-"

"I know Stefan, confused, but you need to get over Elena and…well everything. She was your epic love, okay? I rooted for you guys, but seeing you like…this…is just unacceptable. Seriously, I think you need to go to Disney World, or something just to make you happy."

Stefan laughed in his head.

"Caroline, when I was down in the safe, couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things I've done. The weird thing is, that Qetsiyah…..she talked to me. She told me that someone I care about is going to die…..during…this…battle."

"What?" Caroline's demanding face changed into a concerned one. "Who?"

"That's the thing, it could be anyone."

"Well, lets just figure that out tomorrow…along with everything else." Caroline hugged Stefan and headed towards her car, turned it on and drove off.

"_Stefan, Silas is going to kill someone that means the world to you. You may not be able to do anything about it, unless you get the upper hand." _Qetsiyah's words ranged in his head.

* * *

_Who could it be? _

_Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the chapter where the characters meet!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__ THIS is THE chapter. I hope you like the romance. Please comment if you don't _

_SOOO…PLL most recent episode was intense! Will try to make ends meet in this chapter!_

_AND! I am still writing this story! School is coming up…so I will to update at least on the weekend._

* * *

"_Aria! No! Don't….Aria!" Spencer saw her friend being dragged away from a creature she has never seen before. She tried to catch up to it….but could not. "ARIA!" Spencer said, tears forming in her eyes. She kept running for what felt like a never ending circle, but finally found herself in the middle of an empty field, surrounded by her now dead friends, Hanna, and Emily. Spencer stopped, and dropped to her knees, crying. She knew Aria was next in line to become a dead corpse, but how would she save her? Just as Spencer was about to get up, a dark figure came into view; holding a now dead Aria. _

"_Ali…..Alison?" Spencer saw the girl, dressed in a red coat, with blood dripping from her mouth._

"_Well, hello, Spencer…." _

"Spence…..Spencer….hello?...SPENCER!" Hanna threw a pillow at her friend.

Spencer shot up straight in her bed, sweating and breathing rapidly. "Wh…what….what…happened?" Spencer looked at Hanna; who was already dressed in a light pink, knee-length, spaghetti-strapped dress, with a black blazer.

"Wait…..where…where…are you going?"

"WE"RE, going to lunch, Spence. It's like already 2:30. You spelt in…so..late! I mean I could've marched in here with a trumpet, start playing, and yet, you would still be sleeping! AND! This is coming from me, Hanna Marin. The queen a beauty sleep."

Spencer made a half smile and got out of bed; dragging her feet to the shower.

"I am just going to take a quick shower…." Spencer turned on the shower and faced the mirror.

"_Well, hello, Spencer…" _

Spencer shivered at the dark dream that kept replaying in her head.

* * *

"Oh…my..god! Okay…I know that the cure is important, but…seriously?! We have done nothing, but dig…in the mud for the past four hours!" Caroline dropped her shovel and headed for a nearby rock in the shade.

"Quit complaining, Barbie. We will stop after we find the damn cure." Damon gave Caroline a cold stare, and headed right back to work.

"Damon….I agree with Care. We have been at it for four hours. I think we should take a break, and go eat lunch at the grill." Elena placed her shovel on a rock and sat down by Caroline.

"You too?...come on! It's Silas we're talking about! The big bad vampire…who will..with no doubt, kill us all!"

"Damon, there's nothing under the museum! I think we would have found something by now! I mean…we built a frickin' tunnel…..all the way to the other side of the building!"

"I agree with Caroline! I know Kol said that it is under an old building, but there are others out there! Please Damon? For me?" Elena gave Damon a puppy dog stare.

"Ugh….fine! Whatever! Lets just go to the grill and eat our troubles away." Damon ran his fingers through his raven-black hair, and dropped his shovel.

"Thank you!" Elena ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

Caroline rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat from the rock, and started for the parking lot.

* * *

Spencer finished curling her brown locks, added some makeup, and headed into the other room to hear what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, my, God….mom! You're….you're free! Truly free from prison! Wait…..who…..who..bailed you out? The bail was set to a million dollars…." Hanna wiped the happy tears from her face as her mom said it was Ted. "Oh…..he must love you….a lot! Well…..I have to go mom! Love you!" Hanna hung up her phone and looked at her three friends.

"Hanna! Your mom! She's free! Mona's insane idea worked!" Spencer smiled.

"I know Spencer….but the only problem is….Mona's confession doesn't match up with the crime evidence. Besides that, my mom can only stay in the house….but…at least it's a start."

"Wait…..so… Mona's confession….is incorrect?" Emily asked.

"Yeah….I know…..that means…someone else would have had to kill him…" Hanna felt her phone buzzing an picked up.

"Mona….what….what…are you doing?" Hanna talked through the phone.

"I am the one who bailed your mother out….Hanna…..I can't talk for long….." Mona hung up.

"Mona! Ugh…."

"Hanna, what did Mona have to say? It sounded short." Aria spoke.

"Mona told me….that she was the one who bailed my mom out…"

"Wait! What!" Spencer shouted.

"I know! Before I could ask her anything more, she hung up…saying she could not take for long."

"I have a bad feeling that Mona is hiding something…"Aria stated. "I mean the girl always says something that comes back and bits us in the ass. I mean, Mona has that picture of US! Just us…by Wilden's car. She is going to say something about that!"

"Aria does have a point…" Emily tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "Mona always has something to hide…..I mean next thing we know we might be in jail tomorrow!"

"Emily, sure Mona is devious, but would she really do that….especially now?" Hanna stated.

"Well Mon-" Aria was cut off by Spencer.

"GUYS! Listen to us! We are here! In Mystic Falls…. Trying TO get away from all…of THIS! Not to be a part of it!"

"Okay…..we'll stop…..lets just go to the Grill." Emily suggested.

"Good…now lets just pretend that we all have a normal high-school life…" Spencer headed towards the door.

All the girls slipped on shoes and headed downtown to eat at the Grill.

* * *

10 minutes later….

Caroline opened her car door in the Grill's parking lot. Just was Caroline was about to enter the restaurant, when her phone started ringing.

"Stef….where on Earth were you today?! I thought you would help search for the cure!"

"_I am sorry Care….I am just out of it…I totally spaced, but I did find out something else….the necklace that belonged to Qetsiyah, is a red, diamond-shaped ruby that is tied up to a long silver chain."_

"Okay…..so we just have to find that small necklace in the town of Mystic Falls…..yep…..that's not going to take forever…." Caroline said sarcastically.

"_Look, it has to be somewhere in the museum, or even by the cure. I just….I just wish….that Bonnie was still here to help us out, and just to…be here." _

Caroline closed her eyes when she heard Bonnie's name. "Well, I have to go and eat, I mean _actually_, _human_ food." Caroline hung up and entered the Grill, sitting at a booth waiting for Elena, and I not-so-nice Damon.

* * *

Emily pulled open the front door to the Grill. "Well, there's an empty booth over there." Emily pointed to a booth that was behind Caroline.

"Cool..." Hanna paced over to the booth. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? I am starving!" Hanna shouted. Just then Hanna got a text from A. She quickly looked up to her friends and noticed that they were reading the text too.

"_Too bad you bitches aren't here in Rosewood, you bitches missed the show…"-Kisses, A."_

Hanna ran back over the front of the restaurant. "WAIT! Why does 'A' mean by show?" Hanna asked with a worried face.

"I don't know. I could call Toby…." Spencer looked at her friends

"No….Lets just…eat.." Aria headed back to the original booth that Hanna grabbed.

The four girls sat down and grabbed the menus.

* * *

Elena and Damon walked through the Grill's door and headed to where Caroline was sitting.

"Lena'….your here!" Caroline smiled.

Both Damon and Elena sat down.

"Soo….where should start looking next..?" Damon interrupted.

"Can't we just start looking tomorrow?" Caroline begged.

"No….unless you want Silas to kill us….cause that is always plan B…."

"Well then…." Caroline glared at Damon.

"Guys, please not fighting…." Elena looked at Damon and then back at Caroline.

"Can't promise you that…." Damon stated.

Caroline just couldn't believe that Elena chose this thing over Stefan.

"Okay….so…we're not going to call Toby, Spence?" Aria asked.

"I will try calling him later….I mean I am worried about him, but last time I checked he was not in the infamous town of Rosewood."

"Well, oka-" Aria was cut off by a the waiter who was now at their table.

"Hi, I am Jer- I mean Johnny…." 'Johnny' answered. "I am here to take our order."

"Oh! Good… I'll have an ice tea, with extra lemons….." Hanna replied.

"I'll have the same," Spencer smiled.

"Okay….whose next?" 'Johnny' asked.

Emily answered, "I'll just have water."

"Okay….what..about you?" 'Johnny' looked at Aria.

"Oh! Umm….I'll just have the strawberry ice tea…." Aria looked up and couldn't look away from the boy.

'Johnny' left to get their drinks.

"Does someone have a crush on the waiter?" Hanna teased. "I mean he is good looking, Brown hair, buff, and I bet he is nice in bed…."

"HANNA!" Spencer yelled…

"What! I mean you're single….right Aria? Unless that Jake guy counts…." Hanna looked back at Aria, who was blushing.

"Come on Aria….go get to know him…"Emily spoke up. "You deserve to be happy, just like me and Paige are."

"Speaking of Paige….didn't she want you to meet that guy for swimming?" Hanna asked.

"Yes….but…I am here instead, Hanna. Besides, my shoulder is still not healed."

"Okay…I get it. I just hope it heals faster."

"Yeah…you and me both…." Emily had a sad smile on her face.

"Soo…back to prince charming….." Hanna giggled.

"Oh…My…here we go…" Spencer laughed.

Aria just shook her head and looked back down at the menu, hopping that her friends wouldn't see her blush.

"OH COME ON ARIA! It's not that hard to see that you like him! Just make small talk!" Hanna had a wide grin on her face.

"I don't know guys….." Aria kept looking at her menu. She still had feelings for Ezra, but she could never be back together with him…she would hurt everyone. Of course there is always 'A' to ruin everything…

"Okay…here are your drin—" 'Johnny tripped over his own shoe, spilling some of the ice tea on Aria's blue and yellow dress. Glass clashed to the floor with a bang.

"Oh. My. God! I am so..so..sorry! I'll not charge you…for..the drinks. Let me clean it up."

"NO! I can help you…pick up some of the glass…" Aria looked down at herself, embarrassed.

"No, you don't have too!" 'Johnny' knelled down and stared picking up the glass. Aria did the same.

"I am such…a…clumsy person sometimes…"

"Same here! Don't keep apologizing…." Aria looked up and at 'Johnny's' brown eyes.

At this point, Elena looked over at her brother who was talking to the girl.

"Still getting used to calling him, 'Johnny'?" Damon eyed Jeremy to make sure he doesn't screw anything up.

"Yes….but it looks like the town believes the lie…" Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline all told the town that Jeremy had a twin brother, who was separated from her parents at birth. Sure they didn't know how they were going to explain the medical documents, and just about every other detail to their plan, but the small town seemed to believe it. Elena snapped out of her trance when she started smelling the blood, the human blood.

Damon saw the look in Elena's eyes, so did Caroline. Elena has still not mastered the urge to control her bloodlust.

The blood was coming from Aria's hand.

"Aria…..I..have a some bandages in the back? Lets…get..you cleaned up."

Aria nodded and glanced back her friends, Hanna was giving her a thumbs up. 'God….' She thought.

Spencer looked away from Aria to the other people in the booth….

"Elena, maybe we should go…" Caroline insisted.

"No….I…I am…fine.." Elena nodded and turned back around…feeling the veins under her eyes return back to normal.

"Guys…guys…" Spencer tapped all of her remaining friends. "Was I the only one who saw 'that' happen?"

"You mean the whole thing with that girls eyes….god I feel bad for her. That medical condition needs to be operated on, ASAP!" Hanna stated.

"I don't think it was a medical condition, Hanna." Emily said. "It only happened when Aria's blood appeared."

By then, all three vampires in the room heard the conversation from the girl's booth.

"Crap…." Elena said.

"Lena', Listen to the blonde girl, she thinks it's a medical condition, I am sure she will convince ALL of her friends that it is…." Caroline whispered.

Elena just nodded. "I guess….I guess…your right.."

"Elena, we could go home, I mean, if you want.." Damon could see the worry in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Umm...yeah..." Damon and Elena both got up to leave.

"Bye, Care."

"Bye...see you tomorrow...I guess..."

"Yes...another day of digging..." Elena waved bye to Caroline before heading out the door.

Caroline sighed and looked back at her menu.

* * *

"Okay….all fixed up!" Jeremy said.

"Thank you so much….I am..so sorry I got blood on the carpets…." Aria looked down at her shoes, hopping to hide the modified look on her face.

"No….it's nothing…trust me…if you don't mind me asking; are you from outa town…" Jeremy looked back down at the girl. Sure she was a little short, but she was beautiful. She had Dark brown hair that was braided to the side.

"Oh! Wow…this town must know everyone…." Aria smiled.

"Guessing this is not your first time being asked?"

"Well, when we checked in to the hotel; my friends and I are staying at, We got asked, but other than that no.."

"Oh…sorry for asking." Jeremy turned around, embarrassed for asking the question. 'God…she must think I am a stalker, or something..'

"No! Don't be…I am from Rosewood…it's a small town. If you ever heard of it, the only news that you hear is a new dead person…and…. Alison Dilaurentis.

"Never heard anything from that town….trust me….this town is messed up too…."

"What do you mean?" 'A' was right' Aria thought.

"Oh, just a lot of animal attacks…." Jeremy knew he should have never said anything.

"Do you know what kind of animal would do this?"

"No, I am sorry, Aria…." Jeremy mentally smacked himself for even bringing the subject up, and for lying to Aria.

"Oh….no problem….I guess I better get back to my friends…." Aria turned on her heel and headed for the door. "It was nice meeting you…" Aria smiled.

"Wait….maybe we could grab coffee sometime….um…here's my number." Jeremy frantically pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Here…"

Aria took the piece of paper. "Okay….I'll call you soon, Johnny" Aria opened the door and headed towards the booth.

* * *

At The Gilbert's new house...

"Elena, claim down…" Jeremy pulled his sister to their new couch in their new house.

"Jer, I am pretty sure those girls say what happened to me…" Elena put her hands to her face.

"Lena', I am sure they will totally forget about it, okay?"

"Okay…but…I just can't drag any more people into this….." Elena lifted her head.

"I know! They won't get involved!"

"Jer….I don't want them too, but you seem pretty fawned of that girl….You should get into a relationship. I know it was hard for you to get over Bonnie…."

Jeremy looked at his sister and headed upstairs. "Night, Lena'"

Elena smiled.

* * *

_**Author's Note** Okay….So this chapter was long! Tried to make it somewhat entertaining! Hopefully next chapter will be more exciting…._

_Please review…I need your opinion…._

_I am still trying to decide on what never chapter would be about...may be a couple of days!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

_**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...**_

_Okay…..I wanna start off with saying that I am so happy everyone enjoys the story! I won't be able to update a lot anymore, because school is coming….:(_

_OH! Okay, so I want the story to kinda match the love life of Aria from the show. I personally hate Jake, and want Ezra back, but….since I don't own PLL, or TVD, it will to happen anytime soon._

_SOOOO I saw the TCA Awards and WAS SO HAPPY that PLL won many awards, except they only mentioned that TVD won an award online, so was not happy about that…_

* * *

Aria sat on the wooden chair by the old, tacky lamp, staring at her phone screen and the piece of paper in her hands. Every time she looked at the torn paper, she thought of Ezra, and a little bit of Jake. She fingered that Jake would not really count as a huge crush, so she decided to leave him out of the picture. Now she has to deal with Ezra. She still had lingering feelings for him, but even if they got remotely close again, 'A' would do something about that. Ezra would be fired, again. She could not let that happen. Besides there is always Maggie, and Malcolm.

"Aria, are you okay?" Spencer looked at her dazed friend.

"Um….yeah."

Spencer gave Aria a questioning eyebrow raise, "Tell me the truth. You've been staring at your phone for almost twenty minutes."

"Fine….you win, Spencer. Ever since Johnny gave me his number, I have been having second thoughts about dating again. I finally came faced with the fact that I have still have feelings for Ezra."

Spencer looked at her friend with sympathy, and shock. She thought for sure, that the whole Ezra Fitz thing was over, but she was mistaken. "Aria, maybe you should just give Johnny a chance, then see if you want to go back to Ezra."

"That's the thing Spence, I can't go back to Ezra without 'A' doing something."

Spencer knew how she felt. "Aria, are you even interested in Johnny?"

"Yes! She kind of talked, and he seemed really nice." Aria started punching in the phone number that was given to her.

"Wait, you are calling him now?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I am just going to get this over with." Aria held the phone up to her right ear.

"Oh. My. God! She's doing it!" Hanna ran to where Aria was.

"Hanna! You were spying on us this entire time?" Spencer said quietly.

"Well, I was thirsty, so I came out from my room, and into the kitchen, but then I heard you guys talking about that guy from the Grill, so I came in!"

"Wait, then where's Emily?" Before Hanna could answer, Aria started talking on her phone.

"Hey, Johnny, it's…um Aria…from the Grill." Aria nervously said.

"Oh…um…..hey Aria…so..I guess this mean…that…you would like to meet up…some time?" Jeremy was still not used to being called Johnny. He personally hated the name, but everyone just insisted he keep it.

"Um…yeah. I would…really like to meet you…"

"You mean again?" Jeremy laughed.

"Oh! Yes…again. Sorry." Aria bit the inside of her cheek.

"So…..where…and when?"

"Um…maybe at the coffee shop, tomorrow morning, if that's okay?"

It's perfect! Um…maybe around 9:30?" Jeremy hoped he was not screwing anything up. He always did.

"Yes! That's fine, well meet you there…um…bye, Johnny."

"Okay, bye Aria." Both of them ended their phone calls and sighed.

Hanna started jumping up and down.

"Hanna, don't get too excited, we're just getting coffee…." Aria stated.

"Yes! BUT, it could be something more!" Hanna hugged Aria.

Aria rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower before I go to bed." Spencer and Hanna just nodded and sat down on the old couch; in front of the T.V.

"Wait….so where's Emily?" Spencer asked.

"She went on a little run about 10 minutes ago." Hanna flipped through the channels, trying to find a good movie to watch.

"Aren't you a little worried about her? She barley knows the roads around here."

"Spence, don't worry. I am sure she is alright….." Hanna paused when "_Forest Gump_" came on the screen.

Spencer thought about the reports of the animal attacks and got up to get her phone.

"You're going to call Emily?" Hanna asked.

"Yep…." Spencer dialed Emily's number.

"Um….Hello, Spencer?" Emily picked up her phone.

"Emily! I am sorry! I just wanted to check up on you…"

"I am fine, I am on my way back…to the Inn.." Emily breathed.

"Okay…good! So, I'll see you soon!" Spencer said goodbye and turned off her phone.

"See…I told you Emily was okay!" Hanna got up to get popcorn.

* * *

Five minutes later….

Emily was just about to open the door to the Inn room. There, on the steps, laid a small brown box. Emily picked it up and read the note that was left on there;

"_To: Aria, from, Dad. Love you, and miss you. Was cleaning out the attic when I found this necklace. I guess it was a family heirloom, hope you like it."_

Emily smiled at the gift and brought inside. When she walked in, she saw everyone watching the T.V. screen.

"Aria"

Aria turned her head and saw Emily holding a box.

"It's for you." Aria, Hanna, and Spencer all got up to look at the box. Aria took the box from Emily and opened it.

"Wow…" Hanna gasped. "Can I have it?"

"Hanna…" Emily warned.

Aria admired the silver-chained necklace. At the end of it, laid a red ruby, and shined with an orange glow.

"I…can't believe my dad…found this!" Aria clipped the necklace around her neck.

"It looks nice on you." Spencer said.

Aria smiled and got out her phone to call her dad.

* * *

_So…..I think we all know whose necklace that really is…._

_Sorry this chapter was boring…..Please know that the other chapters will have more action._

_Next chapter will have some Jeremy and Aria interaction. I will try to include more TVD characters._

_THANK YOU FOR THE MORE THAN 200 views...and to all my followers, faves, and reviews..._


	6. Chapter 6

Elena stood in the door frame, looking at her younger brother, Jeremy. With hair gel in his hands, he spiked his hair.

"Really want to make a first impression, hah?" Jeremy whipped his head around to see his smiling sister. "Yeah, I really want to get to know Aria. She seems really nice, and I suppose I should…just move on, from, you know who…" Jeremy trailed off thinking about Bonnie. Elena saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. "I miss her too, Jer." Jeremy made a sly smile and walked passed Elena.

* * *

"Aria, this dress looks really good on you!" Hanna held a red, flow short-sleeved chiffon dress, to Aria's neck. Since today was Aria's coffee date, Hanna was trying to make Aria as beautiful has ever. "I guess, Hanna. What do you think?" Aria turned to Emily and Spencer.

"I personally think it's really cute. I mean, your dark hair stands out with the red." Spencer took a sip of her coffee while sitting on a chair in one of the Inn's rooms. Emily nodded her head too and smiled.

"See, it's settled. You are going to wear this dress with some gold heals, and, BAM! You will knock the little sucker off of his feet." Hanna had a huge grin on her face. Aria rolled her eyes and headed for the white shopping bag. "Guys, what should I even say to him? I mean the only recent things that happened in my life, all involve the works of 'A."

"Just ask him questions and tell him about yourself." Emily spoke. "I guess…" Aria sighed. Just as Aria was about to put on the gold heels, her phone rang. Aria stared at the screen with Ezra's name flashing, begging her to pick up.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked, noticing the confused face on Aria. "Um, nobody…" Aria declined the call and smiled back at her friends. Little did Aria know that Ezra needed her, right now.

* * *

_Rosewood_

Ezra was standing with his hands wrapped around in front of him; a single tear running down his cheek. Aria had declined. The only person he had left did not want to talk to him.

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

Aria walked into the busy Grill of Mystic Falls. "Um, excuse me, miss." Aria asked. The lady looked up and smiled, "Hello dear, how many people will you be bringing today?"

"Oh, actually, I am looking for someone; I think he may even work here." Aria paused. "Um, his name is Johnny…"

"OH! What a sweet kid! Too bad his twin brother died, they would have been so close…" The lady looked back down at the table chart and directed Aria to the patio outside. Aria looked at the lady to see if she would say anything else about Johnny, but nothing came. 'I guess that is what I will ask him about; his family…'

"Okay, dear, there he is." The lady pointed to a table with a young man staring at the menu. "Thank you." Aria nodded and headed for the open chair.

Jeremy looked up at the figure that was heading toward him. He practically held his breath. She looked amazing. Not amazing, beautiful. Her dark brown hair was waving in the wind, and the dress she was wearing, made her stick out in the dull grey outing.

"Um, hi, Johnny…" Aria snapped Jeremy out of his trance.

"Good morning, Aria." Jeremy handed her a menu. "So, anything new happening?" 'God, I suck at this.' Jeremy thought.

"I am guessing you haven't been on a date in a while either…" Aria said.

"Is it that obvious?" Jeremy laughed. He had not noticed the necklace hanging down over her dress. "Um, I don't mean to pry, but where did you get that? It is really pretty."

"Oh, my dad shipped it to me. He was cleaning out the attic. I guess it was a family heirloom." Aria picked up the ruby and twirled it between her fingers.

Jeremy knew that it was just not any heirloom, it was from Qetsiyah's. This is either really bad, or really good. Jeremy thought. If Silas finds out that Aria, has the necklace, there is no doubt that she will die. How would he convince her to hand the necklace over?

"Um…Johnny?" Aria asked. Jeremy looked back up at Aria. "I was wondering about your family's history."

"Well, nothing too interesting"….'unless you count the whole 'vampire hunter thing' or perhaps falling in love with two vampires…' he thought. "My family was one of the few who founded this town, um…..I guess I had a twin brother, but he died. I just spent time going to foster homes." Jeremy hated lying.

"I could never imagine that. It must have been really hard on you…" Aria felt so sorry for him. And she thought having her parents' divorce was bad…

"Well, how about we move on to more happier subjects; what about your family, or life…"

"Well, Johnny, my life back at Rosewood, is anything, but peaceful. My parents' got a divorce, I am pretty sure I am not going to graduate, and I have had a bad love history…'not to motion almost being thrown off a moving train, having to save my friends, and myself from some stalker…' Aria just kept going on about how 'A' made her life a living hell.

"That must suck." Jeremy said. "Well, I am hungry." Jeremy waved at a waitress.

* * *

_The Salvatore Boarding House, two hours later. _

"So you're saying that this Aria girl, has that witch bitch's necklace?" Damon said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "YES, Damon. I have told you this like five times."

"So, now what?" Stefan asked. "I mean, you could try to trick her into giving it to you…"

"WHAT! NO! I just met her! I actually like this girl!" Jeremy shouted.

"Calm down, maybe you should just tell her the truth…" Caroline looked up at the three boys.

"Have you gone mad, Barbie?" Damon took another sip of his drink.

"I am just saying…" Caroline glared at Damon. 'Why did Damon hate her so much?' Caroline asked to herself.

"Lets just figure this out later, when Elena is here." Stefan suggested.

Everyone just nodded their heads.

* * *

_Okay, I am hoping next chapter is when the girls find out about vampires. I have school, and will try to update at least once a week… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Toby, don't go to Doctor Palmer's car. This is a typical 'A' trap!" Spencer paced back and forth outside the Inn.

"_Spencer, this could..could explain what really happened to my mother."_ Toby cried.

"I know! But, look at what 'A' has done before! Just please don't…do anything stupid." Spencer pleaded. The phone remained silent for a minute. "_Spencer, I won't go to the car. Okay?"_ Toby sighed. "Okay, love you." Toby said his goodbyes and ended the call. Spencer shut her phone off and turned around, and headed for the Inn. Right when Spencer opened the door, Emily, Aria, and Hanna were sitting on the couch, eyes locked on their friend.

"Okay, Spencer, what is with you lately? Every time Toby calls, you walk out of the room." Emily said.

"Yeah, like are you pregnant or something?" Hanna added. Emily shouted back, "Hanna!" "What? I mean what else could it be?" Hanna explained.

Aria pretended that she never heard the comment and turned back to Spencer. "We all have boyfriends, Spence, you can tell us."

"Even Emily had a boyfriend." Hanna shouted. "HANNA! Not helping!" Emily shouted back.

"Guys, I am not pregnant!" Spencer yelled back. "It's just that Toby is having some…issues." "Like what?" Aria stood up to go get water from the kitchen.

"I…I" Spencer sighed. She knew that Toby was going to kill her for spilling all the information about his mother. "Toby has been getting more 'A' texts. Each one leads him closer to finding out what happened to his mother. He thinks that his mother was murdered."

"Wait, so is Toby still trying to figure this stuff out?" Emily asked. "I talked to him today. He said he would not go after 'A's bait anymore." Spencer rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"So, that's it?" Hanna asked. "He is just done with 'A'?"

"I guess." Spencer shrugged. "I mean, 'A' hasn't gone after us ever since we entered _Mystic Falls._ Which leads us back to the whole animal attack report."

"Spencer, maybe Toby should come here, to _Mystic Falls_. I know that animal attacks are still happening, but he is probably most safe here." Aria looked into her friend's eyes.

"I don't know, Aria." Spencer knew that Rosewood was the worst place for Toby to be, but something about _Mystic Falls_, did not feel right. The air always felt like something evil was lingering. Aria was about to respond, but got interrupted by a text, _**'Can you come over for dinner?'-Johnny. **_Aria smiled and replayed, _**'That sounds great. Can I bring my friends?' **_Within seconds, he responded, _**'Sure, I'll pick u up at 5:30.'**_ Aria smiled and turned her phone off. "Aria, are you going to tell us what's up with all the smiles?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, um, Johnny invited all of us to dinner. He will pick us all up at 5:30."

"So you're going, right?" Hanna confirmed. This trip was for everyone to forget about their own 'A' problems, and live a little.

"WE"RE all going." Aria corrected.

"So, what are you waiting for? Get your butt off the couch and get ready!" Hanna yelled. "Lets just forget about the whole Toby thing, and 'A', for now."

"Hanna, I am pretty sure no one could forget about 'A' and everything else."

"I know Em, but we're here to have fun!" Just then Hanna's phone started ringing. "Um…I have to take this!" Hanna headed outside by a bench.

"OH MY GOD, CALEB! How could you just start calling me now! I mean, I tried calling you for days, and days, and you never answer! Like what the hell was that? HUH! I mean I hope you have some id-"

"HANNA! Calm down! I am leaving Rosewood for a while! I love you okay? Don't look for me."

"Wha-" Hanna was interrupted with a beep, meaning the other line was gone. "REALLY!" Hanna shut her phone off only to run into a chest. "Um, excuse me, but I need to get the Inn, so like move, please." Hanna tried to walk past the man, but he would not move.

"Darling, you're not going anywhere." The man smirked. He was brown hair and a British accent. If he wasn't talking to her like this, Hanna thought he was cute.

Before she could do anything, the man's eyes turned red and fangs flashed out of his mouth. Hanna was about to scream, but then she heard one of the Inn's door open. The vampire whipped his head around, and flashed out of the parking lot.

"What the hell…" Hanna breathed. With shaky hands, Hanna put her phone in her pocket and headed back for the room.

* * *

"You invited all of them!" Damon yelled. "You we're supposed to only invite that one girl."

"Do you really think she would have come without her friends? The answer is no!" Jeremy yelled back.

"Then, how are we supposed to get that necklace, genius?!"

"I don't know Damon! But please don't do anything stupid when they come over!"

Damon rolled his eyes and headed out of the dining room.

* * *

"Are you sure, Hanna?" Emily asked. Hanna nodded, a tear running down her cheek

"It was probably some asshole playing a trick, Hanna." Aria reassured. "Aria, It wasn't! I swe-swear it was a vampire!"

"If it was one, it would explain the 'animal attacks.''' Spencer spoke. "Spencer! You think it was? They don't exist!" Emily said.

"Well we didn't think a stalker like 'A' would exist, either!" Spencer paced around the living room.

Aria was starting to think that this vacation was never going to work out. "Guys, I could cancel the whole dinner thing, and do it a different night."

"What! NO! Just because I may have seen a vampire, doesn't mean you can't go see your future husband!" Hanna sniffled.

Aria laughed. "Besides, I am sure it wasn't anything, like you said." Hanna added, rubbing her left eye.

Aria gave a sad smile to her friend. "Well, Lets just forget that this happened, and get ready for dinner, okay?" Hanna nodded and headed for the bathroom to brush her hair and re-apply makeup.

Aria headed to change in the spear bathroom. She threw on a black, elastic waist, short skirt with a green, white striped tank top. 'I wonder if I over done it' Aria thought. Aria combed a few strands of her dark hair and applied a little more lip gloss. Just then Aria heard the front door close. "Guys?" she yelled. No answer. Aria walked toward the door and stepped outside. "Aria." A man whispered. Aria spun around. Looking right at her was Ezra. Aria's mouth dropped open, "Wh-What are you doing here, Ezra?"

"Aria, you have to listen to me, you can't go see Johnny. You will get involved in a problem that is bigger than you." Ezra looked Aria in the eye.

"What, how do you k-know about Johnny?" Aria took a step back.

"I can't explain right now." He said. Ezra looked around at the Inn's features. "I have to go." Before Aria could process what was about to happen, Ezra kissed her on the lips, and started running in the other direction. Aria was left in the cold. "What just happened?" Aria said out loud. After a minute of standing in silence, a car honked, causing her to break from her gaze. Aria turned her head and looked at the car, there sat Johnny. She smiled and headed for the car.

'Johnny' got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks." Aria said. In the back, she saw her three friends. "Sorry that we couldn't drive ourselves there." Aria wiped rubbed her palms on her skirt. What was she going to do about Ezra? Should she tell her friends later, no? Tell Johnny?

"No, don't apologize; I hope you don't mind that I invited some guests over too." Jeremy gulped.

"Doesn't bother me." Aria said back. She clicked her seatbelt into place and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

'Johnny' pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to his new house.

* * *

"Wow, nice place." Hanna looked around the living room. There were a few books scattered on the coffee table, and some family photos on a stand.

"Yeah, it's new. My other house, um, burned down." Jeremy gritted through his teeth.

"Tell me about it." Emily said. "I found out that a car crashed into the front of my house. No one knows who did it, but at least my mom was okay." Emily knew who did it, 'A' Everything lead back to 'A'

"That sucks." Jeremy did not know what else to say. "Jerem-Johnny." Elena called. All four girls spun around to face a girl. She looked to be about their age, give or take a year. Brown eyes, and brown hair that was curled just a bit. "Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer, this is my older sister, Elena." Jeremy gave Elena a glare for almost calling him Jeremy.

Hanna stuck out her hand. "I am Hanna." Emily, Aria, and Spencer did the same thing. Elena smiled, "Um, excuse me for a moment, but I need to borrow my brother." Aria took a step back. "Sure." Elena smiled and pulled her brother out of the room.

"Jeremy, you need to get the necklace. I know I sound mean right now, but Aria is going to get hurt, unless she hands over the necklace." Elena whispered.

"I know, but just give me some time." Jeremy whispered back.

"We don't have ti-" Elena was cut off when she heard the front door open. She looked up to see Caroline.

"Oh. Hi. I am Caroline." She said. Aria spoke up and introduced all her friends to the new blonde. While Aria spoke, Caroline glued her eyes on the necklace. 'Well, I guess the necklace really wasn't that hard to find.' She thought.

"So, do you know what's for dinner?" Hanna asked. "Hanna!" Spencer said. Caroline smiled. She knew that this Hanna girl would be fun to hang out with. Caroline was about to answer, but saw Jeremy walking into the room. "How about you ask him yourself." Caroline smiled. She got off the chair and headed towards the kitchen to let Jeremy be by himself with the girls.

"Elena, what are we going to do about the necklace?" Caroline asked.

"Well, my brother said that he would get it somehow." Elena started getting plates out and glasses.

"I am going to he-" Caroline was interrupted by the sound of a scream. Both her and Elena ran out of the kitchen, only to see to see the four girls in a corner and Jeremy being pinned down by a man.

"Oh. My. God." Caroline said. "WHO ARE YOU?" Caroline shouted. He lifted his head up, showing glowing yellow eyes. Elena flashed over to the mysterious man and threw him off of Jeremy. All four girls gasped. No normal human being could pick someone like that and throw across the room like a rag doll. Jeremy did not was anytime; he headed for the closet and grabbed a cross bow.

"Jeremy, go get the girls out of here." Elena looked at her brother before being pinned to the ground from the man. Caroline rushed over and pushed him off of Elena. He let out a growl and stared for Caroline, only to be knocked back by another figure; Damon. Elena rushed over to Damon. With one smooth tug, the man's heart fell out of his chest.

"What, What, the hell?" Hanna said. Both Elena and Damon looked up, shocked to see the girls still there. "Shit." Damon yelled.

Aria looked over at Johnny, or this so called Jeremy guy. "Should I tell them, NOW?" Jeremy looked over to Damon. "Tel-tell us what? That you guys take steroids and become super strong?" Hanna said. "Why you just killed a crazy mental person, by ripping out his heart?!"

"Why don't you tell them the whole movie version, why I will get rid of the body." Damon stood up and dragged the body out of the door.

* * *

SORRY TO LEAVE YOU AT A PART LIKE THIS! Hope you liked the chapter.

**BY THE WAY! HOW ON EARTH COULD EZRA BE A! NOPE NOPE NOPE. Thanks PLL for ruining my life…**


	8. Chapter 8

"So you're telling me that vamp-vampires are real?" Aria whipped her sweaty palms on her skirt. 'How could they be real? He's lying. Just like the rest of my life-one big lie.' She thought. Aria's mind kept going around in circles, not knowing what to say next, but then something clicked. _**"Welcome to Mystic Falls. Hope you enjoy your stay. Not sure if you girls want to stay here anymore. Lets just say that everything you do may come back to bit you. I think I am going to sit this one out, bitches. Love, "A'**_ Aria sucked in her breath. 'A' already knew that Mystic Falls was a supernatural hunting ground. 'All the animal attack, were actually vampires.' Aria looked at her friends to see their reactions-shock. Nothing.

"Wh-What kind of stupid-ass prank is this?" Hanna yelled. "Come on guys, lets leave this place. God, what type of pot are you smoking?" Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and looked at the rest of her friends. None of them moved. "G-guys?"

"Hanna, I don't think_ Johnny_ is lying." Emily said while air quoting Johnny's name. "The whole thing that happened with you and that man, do you think that he was a vampire? Cause' I do." Hanna held the breath in her throat. The puzzle pieces glued themselves together in her head. The man_ had _been a vampire. 'Johnny' explained that vampires have to drink human blood. That vampire was going to kill Hanna.

"L-look, I really didn't want anyone else to get involved in this…mess." Jeremy said.

"Wait. You mean that normal people; like us, are already involved in this vampire fiasco?" Spencer asked. Jeremy closed his eyes, realizing that about 99% of his problems were caused because of vampires, werewolves, witches, doppergangers, hybrids, and just about every other supernatural crap there was out there. "Sadly, yes. I mean my own sister got turned in a vampire." Jeremy flew a hand at Elena, who stood quietly. All four girls stood silent as well. In less than ten minutes, they learned about things that only came from fairy tales. Of course they never heard of hybrids, or hunters, and a guy named Silas, but it could still be believable. Everyone was soon interrupted from their thoughts when Damon came entered through the now gapping door way.

"So, you liked the story he told you?" Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes. 'Could he really be doing this right now?' she thought.

Hanna stepped forward. "Prove to me you're a vampire."

"Don't you have enough proof, considering what just happened?" Damon asked. Hanna stood silent. Damon shrugged his shoulders and in seconds grabbed Hanna by the neck and flashed his fangs out. "DAMON!" Both Caroline and Elena yelled. "Enough proof for you?" Damon asked. He released his grip from the blonde's neck and walked away. All three other girls rushed over to Hanna and sent glares at the man.

"Well, lets get down to business, give me the necklace, Arnia." Damon held out his hand, waiting to grasp a necklace.

"It's _Aria._ And why would I give you my necklace?" Aria looked back at Jeremy for an answer.

Damon rolled his eyes. 'Of course the little dofus didn't talk about the necklace.' "Well, let Jeremy explain it to you. It seems he left out a little detail."

Jeremy looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds before explaining, "Aria, the necklace that you have, well belonged to a witch named Qetsiyah. She killed Silas' girlfriend thousands of years ago because she was jealous of the girl. Apparently, Qetisyah also put a curse on Silas, which made him dominant, until someone woke him. The point is that the necklace could bring back the girl, while doing that, the dead could also come back to life from the vail" Jeremy breathed before talking again. "My old friend, Bonnie, was a witch that opened the vail once, but died in the process. Luckily it closed, but if it were to open again, there wouldn't be any other way to close it. B-Bonnie was the most powerful witch alive. This is why we need the necklace, so you and your friends don't get hurt." Jeremy looked for any emotion from Aria.

"I-um…well, I don't know what to say to do this." Aria replied honestly. "I-I guess you could have the necklace. I mean I can't do anything else." With shaky hands, she undid her necklace and handed it over to Jeremy.

"WAIT!" Hanna yelled with a scratchy voice. "Can't we like help you, or something? I mean we all almost got killed like twice. I mean my best friend ran me over with a car!"

Spencer, Aria, and Emily all looked at Hanna with wide eyes. Hanna looked back to her friends, "What! I mean we could help them if we really wanted to! Besides, if they told us about vampires and all the crap, maybe we could tell them about 'A'"

"Hanna, we just can't-" Spencer was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Caroline looked to see Stefan coming through, with wide eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"A werewolf is what happened." Damon said. Stefan was about to ask another question before he saw four other women in the room.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"They can help us." Elena stepped forward.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and stupid ending. Wanted to treat you guys for being so great! Just to tell you Toby will be joining soon. **

**Bye-Wings Are Made To Fly**


	9. Chapter 9

"We are?" Spencer started asking. Sure, she really did want to do something to help, but not when it comes to big bad wolves and vampires. She mush rather deal with 'A' then get involved with supernatural beings. Spencer turned to look at Elena who was still standing in front of Stefan. Stefan looked at the girl who talked back. She had light brown hair that were in big curls that longer than shoulder length. Her chocolate eyes were surrounded by light eye shadow and mascara. Her outfit consisted of black leggings and a white sheer blouse, with a black tank top underneath. All in all, Stefan thought she was very lovely. Stefan soon turned his attention back to Elena. "Do they know about us?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Stefan. We told them. Aria has the necklace. We need that, and all the help we can get." Elena sighed. Ever since Stefan was found in the quarry, Elena has been trying to avoid him. They were not exactly off to the right foot. "Besides, I think they want to help, or else they would have all ready ran off by now."

Stefan just nodded his head and turned to the new four girls.

"What should we do?" Hanna whispered to Emily, who was closet.

"I don't know; maybe just get out of here!" Emily whispered back.

"Yeah, but, their vampires, they could like kill us if we leave." Hanna said. Emily looked around the room one last time. 'There're vampires, they would have attacked us by now, right?' she thought. "Hanna, I think they are the good vampires. Well, except the black-haired ass."

"You know we can hear you." Damon replied. "Super-sonic hearing." He pointed to his ears.

Jeremy stepped forward. "Aria, I know this is really hard to take in, but you have to stay here in Mystic Falls. Silas will come after you and your friends if you leave. Silas needs you for his awakening crap." He paused.

Aria sighed. Her head hurt from all the information she was taking in. 'So what Jeremy is basically saying is that you and your friends will die if you leave town. Great.' She thought. "John-Jeremy…" Aria stopped, thinking about what to say. "Wait. What about…Jeremy, I don't know. Really, I think Silas would have already attacked me by now." Aria thought back to the day when Hanna was attacked. Then Ezra came into her head. 'He told me that Johnny was involved in something out of my league. How did Ezra know?' Aria rubbed her temples.

"Aria, I don't want to say this, but I think Silas is just waiting for a right time to get you. I could help you, and your friends. I learned to fend myself from them."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Hanna asked. Jeremy looked at the girl, "Well, I would like to be kidding, but you saw that werewolf, that could happen any other time."

"When can we start?" Spencer stepped forward.

"Spence, you're joking, right?" Emily asked. "No, I am not. I believe everything I just saw, so we need to be prepared." Aria was about to protest. "And Aria, I am pretty sure a few karate lessons won't do that much good."

Caroline finally spoke up; "How about tomorrow. It's really late, and dinner is burnt, so…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, but what Silas? What if he comes tonight?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think he will." Caroline said. "But, if you want to, you girls could spend the night somewhere. Just not the boarding house because Damon doesn't like quests." Damon glared at the blonde.

"I think we'll just go back to the hotel." Emily spoke up, picking up her purse. The three other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all picked up their belongings and headed for the now gapping door.

"Aria, um, I could help bring you back to the hotel." Jeremy stepped outside and faced Aria.

"Sure." She replied. A few moments later, all of the girls where in the car. Jeremy started the car and headed for the Inn. No one said a word in the car. The only sound was the grinding of the engine.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore," Hanna spoke. "Jeremy, what really happened to you?"

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Like, you said your name was Johnny, why did you do that?" Jeremy sighed "Well, long story short, I died, a couple of weeks, or months later, my friend Bonnie opened the vail, I came back to life. A couple of hours later, the vail was ready to close, but Bonnie brought be back to life, for good this time. In the process, she-she died. The magic was too powerful for her." Jeremy finished.

"Doesn't that mean when Silas opens the vail, she will come back to life?" Spencer asked.

"I-no. Bonnie was warned not to use dark magic, but she did. Therefore she cannot come back to life, ever." Jeremy eyes were beginning to water. The four girls noticed the change in his voice. They all remained silent until the Inn was in sight.

"Uh, well here you girls go."

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer stepped out of the black van. Aria remained in the passenger seat.

"Look about tonight, Jeremy, I wasn't expecting…all of that to happen."

"Me neither. I am sorry tonight was crazy. I'll make it up to you, if you want." Aria smiled. "Sure, I would like that. Lets just go somewhere without anyone else." Jeremy smiled.

"Aria, before you go, take this." Jeremy gave Aria three stakes and a bottle of vervain. Instead of taking them, Aria laughed.

"Stakes? Wow. Now I can be like Buffy" She took the wooden tools out of his hands and held the bottle to the light. "What does this do?"

"It burns vampires, not humans. For emergencies."

"Thanks I'll keep my eyes peeled for any vampires. Well, goodnight, _Jeremy._" Aria opened the door and headed for the Inn's metal stairs.

Jeremy sighed. The supposed to be 'Date Night' did not work out.

* * *

"Wait, so stakes in the heart kills vampires?" Hanna asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "A stake in the heart would kill anyone, so yes. Now, what I want you girls to do is aim for my chest." Damon pointed to his heart.

"We would kill you, though." Emily said, holding the heavy crossbow.

"That's the idea. Now come on, Silas or his buddy friends would have all ready killed you by now."

Hanna didn't hesitate, with one trigger, the stake went flying through the air, only to be caught by Damon's hand.

"SEE! How are we supposed to kill any vampire when they could just catch it!" Hanna yelled.

"Well, you got to be smarter." Spencer studied the two fighting and came up with an idea. With the vevain bottle, Spencer dipped the stake into it and loaded it into the crossbow. Instead of aiming for the heart, Spencer aimed for Damon's stomach. In one swift motion, the stake went flying out and pierced through the vampire's skin.

Damon let out a groan. "Well…done."

"That's what you get for hurting my friend." Spencer said. Damon pulled the stake out as quickly as he could. All three other girls stood dumbfounded.

"Br-break." Damon said slowly getting up. All four girls headed back to the boarding house, exhausted from training. They all got up at 6 am and headed to the Salvatore house. Aria really wanted to see Jeremy, but only Damon was home. Turns out the others were looking for a second cure bottle.

Hanna sighed as she sat down. "Ugh…my feet hurt so bad. Can we just take the rest of the day off?"

"Nope, sleeping beauty." Damon smirked. Hanna groaned in response.

"This is going to be a long day." Aria said.

* * *

Okay, sorry if this chapter sucked, because it did.


End file.
